


Luna Makes Her Smile

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Luna Makes Her Smile

Luna makes her smile with her awkwardness.  
When she’d whispered in Astoria’s ear to ask her out to Hogsmeade, she’d stammered out her words with a face as red as Astoria’s lipstick. The Slytherin girl wondered at the courage it took Luna to even walk towards her table, only to flail when trying to ask her out. But the small, happy smile she got when she said yes was more than worth it.  
Luna makes her smile with her sweetness.  
Astoria had told Luna that she’d always loved watching the moon when she couldn’t sleep, and now that she had Luna she loved it even more. The blonde had smiled and said nothing, but later that night Astoria had found a photo album of Luna watching the moon throughout the years.  
Luna makes her smile with her thoughtfulness.  
On Valentine’s Day, she sent Astoria a large bouquet of orchids (their favorite flower). On Astoria’s birthday, Luna took her to her house and they had a picnic in the garden, with soft music playing in the background as they gorged themselves on the delicacies Xenophilius Lovegood had made. At Christmas and New Year’s, Luna gave gifts to both Astoria and Daphne, so neither felt left out.  
Luna makes her smile with her child-like side.  
Astoria’s nieces and nephews often crowded around her, begging for sweets or a turn on her Muggle laptop. Luna would smile and take some of them out to the garden, where they danced together. Afterwards she would give them each a bar of chocolate, making sure that they all got their favorite kinds.  
Luna makes her smile when she lets go of her emotions.  
Her blue eyes glittered like jewels when they exchanged their sappy vows, her voice quivered towards the end. She had cried when she first held their adopted son in her arms, and had fainted when Astoria told her that she wanted more children.  
Luna makes her smile when she says “I love you.”  
And Astoria knows that she is the luckiest woman alive, because Luna makes her smile every day.


End file.
